Bad Days & Bubble Baths
by TrimbyJean
Summary: One-shot. "Maybe it made him a bad boyfriend, but Puck had to admit that he loved when his girlfriend had a bad day."


So, this is the first of many, many Puckleberry fanfics to be posted, because until I dig myself out of this Glee marathon I'm on, that's all I'm shipping right now. I rated this one M, just to be on the safe side, and hopefully it's good. Also, this is kinda a futurefic, since Puck & Rachel are in an apartment together and such.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except the lovely ideas of Puckleberry that float through my head.

Maybe it made him a bad boyfriend to admit it, but Noah Puckerman loved it when his girlfriend had a bad day. A bad rehearsal, the store was out of that vegan shit she liked, she had to take the subway because she couldn't get a cab- it didn't matter. Anything that ruined her day made Puck's ten kinds of better.

Rachel had a ritual for bad days. She'd storm in, throwing her keys in the dish by the door (that she had bought because he was forever losing his keys, and he still didn't use) and hang up her coat with a huff. She'd blow past him to the bathroom without so much as a hello, heels clicking on the hardwood floor and her short skirt dangerously close to revealing one of his favorite body parts (God, he loved those skirts. How someone so short had such long legs, he'd never know). The bathroom door would slam so hard the pictures on the wall rattled, and he'd hear the water running. He'd turn back to the TV and let her do her thing for about an hour or so, maybe cook dinner if her felt like it (although usually him cooking dinner meant dialing for takeout, after Rachel told him to never go in the kitchen again- like it was his fault the microwave had melted) or just lounge around. Eventually, though, he'd get bored and a little lonely (so he loved his girl, it didn't make him whipped) and so he'd go to the bathroom door and knock on it.

"Baby?" Another knock. "Rach, you okay?" He'd push open the door and she'd be in the old tub, strawberry-scented bubble bath practically to the ceiling. She peer up at him from the steamy water with those big brown eyes (he'd give her anything so long as she kept looking at him with those eyes) and she'd be worrying her bottom lip and right then he didn't care what had ruined her day, he only knew he had to do whatever it took to make her forget she was upset. He'd pull her out of the tub, and wrap her in a big fluffy towel, and pull her close, not caring that she was soapy and wet. She smelled like her bubble bath, and it drove him crazy (she had to know it drove him crazy, because it was all she wore- lipgloss, perfume, whatever she used was strawberry scented). He'd lift her, and she'd put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, and he'd carry her to their room, lay her down, and they'd spend hours there. The takeout he ordered would be left outside the front door (he had a tab with the restaurant three doors down, after it became apparent they weren't too consistent with answering the doorbell) and the TV would still be on, but all he focused on was Rachel. Her long, dark hair that he loved to sink his fingers in, her tanned skin that had the barest hint of a blush when he touched her, the way her legs just went on and on… He just basked in the glory that was his girl.

After a couple rounds of mind-blowing sex, he'd be laying on his back in bed, with her splayed out on top of him, making circles on his chest with her finger, and he'd put an arm around her shoulders, sink his hand in her hair, and smile.

"So, babe, what happened that pissed you off today?"

And she'd smile up at him coyly, those brown eyes he loved so much shining with laughter and love, and she'd reply,

"You know, I don't even remember."

And then she'd snuggle closer, her warm breath on his chest and her little body so close to his, and as they both fell asleep to the sound of the city and whatever he'd left on the television, he'd smirk to himself in the dark.

Puck really loved when his girlfriend had a bad day…


End file.
